Try Again With Me
by BlaineyKurtie
Summary: What would've happened if Blaine asked Kurt about not being a couple after the dinner at Breadstix? Fluffy drabble with happy ending. Reaction Fic to 4x22.


**I'm back, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.**

**Okay, too many feelings to handle. **

**So, am I the only one disappointed in last night episode? I mean like seriously? Give me Klaine baaaaaaaack.**

**That's why I wrote this, because I need to get out of my system a happy scene for Klaine, I know it sounds weird but I don't care.**

**Anyway, the last few fics I've posted got reviews that really hurt me and if you have something hurtful to say, then don't because it's just not nice, man.**

* * *

"We are not a couple?" Blaine started when they walked out of Breadstix. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Well… Blaine we are certainly not dating, we didn't even hooked up. What makes you think we were?"

That made the short one stopped in his tracks, he looked surprised and hurt as he put his head down.

"I- I'm just…. I'm sorry…. I thought that now that you are here in Ohio and all that… maybe… we… you know what? Forget it!" Blaine started walking faster to his car, leaving a very confusing Kurt behind.

"Wh- WHAT? Tell me Blaine, please, talk to me." Kurt reached Blaine and grabbed him by the hand. "We need to talk someday, you know?"

"I don't think I want to talk right now…. Let me take you home and that's it."

"Please Blaine, let's be adults here, please."

They were still there, in the parking lot of the restaurant next to Blaine's car, he didn't say anything, and Kurt took that silence to start saying what he was planning to for a very long time "Blaine, you know I have a boyfriend in New York, and even if I didn't it is hard for me to- to trust you." He said softly, almost whispering as his eyes begun to fill with tears. "I don't know how to trust you and I'm scared I will never do it again."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was there to tell, Blaine?" Somehow, Kurt's voice started raising as he became angry with Blaine "That I still can believe that you cheat on me? That every time I remember you I picture you with other guys and it breaks my heart? That even now that I live in another city, and have a boyfriend that it's not you I still think every day of ways to trust you again so we could go back together in the future? WELL, I'M SORRY FOR NOW SAYING THAT WE ARE A COUPLE AND TRYING TO MOVE ON."

"I'm sorry Kurt that you feel that way, I- I didn't know." Blaine said but Kurt was angry now he could tell, he was angry with Blaine. Kurt opened the door of the car and got inside, slamming the door shut after. Seeing Kurt's reaction, Blaine sighed and walked round the car to get in the driver seat.

They way to Kurt's house was filled with silence. Neither of them said anything as Kurt spent the whole time watching outside the window and Blaine's focused in the road ahead. Sometimes Blaine could hear Kurt sobs and realized he was crying in silence. Once he parked in front of Kurt house he tried to talk with the blue eyed boy again.

"Kurt, can I talk now?... Please?"

"Go ahead." Kurt murmured without looking at him.

"I just- I'm sorry okay? I didn't know you feel that way and now that I do maybe... Maybe we can work it out somehow. If you are willing to, of course." Blaine smiled a little at Kurt. "What do you say?"

"I don't know, not now." Kurt got out of his car and walked to the front door of his house. In that moment, Blaine got out too and jogged to Kurt and grabbed him by his waist making Kurt turn around and face him.

"Pretty pretty please?" Blaine put his puppy eyes and his smile grew bigger as he pull Kurt even more closer to him. "For me?"

"Fuck Blaine, don't put that face, I can't say not to that face."

"So… I'll take that as a yes?"

Their faces were inches apart now, the only thing in Kurt sight was Blaine. Nothing else in the entire world mattered in that moment.

"Uggghhhhh, okay Blaine. Just because you used the puppy eyes against, that wasn't fair."

"YYAAAAAAAY" Blaine said as Kurt answered yes, he picked the taller boy up from the floor and span him around in the middle of the street.

"OKAY, PUT ME DOWN BLAINE, PLEASE."

Blaine stopped spinning them and said "Only if you kiss me."

Kurt couldn't crushed their faces together quick enough.


End file.
